Ghostfreak (B10 Reboot: AR)
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. He could deform his shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. Ghostfreak now has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest - giving him the appearance of being contained in a straitjacket, but with his arms out freely. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a greenish white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him. Ghostfreak can stick his claws into a person's head, allowing him to knock them unconscious. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. These tentacles can grow sharp thorns which can be used as lethal weapons. Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities, seen when he fought against Vilgax using only his telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. Although his outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight, his tentacles appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate his skull much like Zs'Skayr. Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form. Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites, don't have mana in them (as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are). Abilities *Flight *Deformation *Density Shifting *Smoke Like Form *Intangibility *Invisibility *Space Survivability *Tentacles *Body Possession *Telekinesis *Energy Beams *Movable Eye *Sharp Claws *Skull Rotation *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Life Force Absorption Immunity Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, seen when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility with a special, orange liquid. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. His intangibility seems to require conscious thought to activate, so opponents will be able to hit him if he's caught off guard, such as he got hit by a punching bag that Thumbskull threw at him while he was distracted.3 In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. However, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so this is no longer an issue. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie. Trivia *"Ben's not here", a line said by Ghostfreak in Ghostfreaked Out, was used in auditions for the role. *According to himself in the original series, Ben was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak and was still scared to transform into him 6 years later (especially after the Zs'Skayr incident), but when he transforms into Ghostfreak in Mystery, Incorporeal, he states that he feels like himself, suggesting that he is no longer in danger of being taken over by Zs'Skayr. **As such, in the original series, Ghostfreak was the least used out of all the original ten aliens Ben had access to, only appearing in 7 episodes. *Ghostfreak's voice has changed over the course of his appearances: **In the original series, he spoke with a faint and whispery voice. **In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, his voice was considerably deeper and raspy. **In Omniverse, his voice has returned to the faint and whispery way it was in the original series. *Ghostfreak's powers of invisibility, intangibility, and body possession are similar to the DC Comics character, Deadman. *Ghostfreak is one of only five aliens to appear in each series of the classic continuity, the other four being Cannonbolt, Upchuck (if both Perk and Murk versions are counted as one), Way Big, and Diamondhead. *In the intro for the original series, Ghostfreak's eye is red. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Ectonurites Category:White Aliens